LIVE
by Glay
Summary: Yes, a Yolei and Cody friendship fic. Cody's pov....romantic? Maybe... sentimental? Probably.... sad? Yes.


Yes, finally I have written myself a Cody and Yolei friendship fic. You can read it in whatever way though. Usually, when I see friendship, everyone else sees romance..   
  
***  
  
(Ehem, it is like LIVE not LIV ok?? Ok??)  
  
LIVE  
  
  
  
She'd pick up the mug it was a pastel green. Soft shade, not too dark not too bright. Easy on the eyes. She'd sip the warm fluid of cocoa. It was nice and brown, a complexion she liked. Like a tan, but not quite.  
  
Walking to the kitchen table, she'd twirl in her own little dance. It was happy and sweet and simple in all forms. One-step here, another there, and bravo! I didn't like her doing crazy little things like that though. They were pleasingly funny but irritatingly cute.   
  
Can't be cute. CAN'T BE CUTE.  
  
She'd walk down the hallway each day. The carpet was the oddest shade of royal blue, probably because of the times we'd sit on it when we were younger. It was soft, that spot outside our front doors. We'd sip grape juice, and like always, you'd spill. I'd clean. Everything would be oh-so-cute.  
  
Can't be cute. Can't be cute.   
  
She'd be at the elevator waiting each day too. I used to think she'd be late, every time. Every. Single. Time. She'd flip her hair, adjust her glasses and give the strangest look. It was once described as looking like a bunny with a face-lift. It was seriously too cute.  
  
Can't be cute.   
  
The walk was always the same, wasn't it? She'd kick the pebbles on the way. Giving none mercy and all her best kick. She'd pick up a few occasionally and we'd both examine it. Never finding any cracks or dents though. "Ah, who cares? Next time! You'll be stronger next time and you'd turn it into dust!" She'd love to hear me say that again. Maybe just once. She'd say I was cute.  
  
Can't.  
  
She'd say that people who didn't want anything could never be disappointed. That, of course, was true to me. And she'd do her little victory twirl that was some sort of ritual dance. She'd keep on doing it if only it weren't gone. She'd stick her index finger high into the air and laugh like she had a fever. The atmospheres of the classrooms were always dying but she wouldn't.  
  
WON'T.  
  
  
She'd run back home. Because running was better when excitement fuels it. She'd been very excited. She hadn't bothered to kick the pebbles on the way back. She'd kick them later; she'd always do it later. There'd always be a later for her. The sky had been as blue as blue can get, and she'd wondered if by chance it could get bluer. I'd hope she wanted it to be that great shade of royal blue. It was ours anyway, and that's what had mattered.  
  
Won't.  
  
Well, she'd done so many things that I can't even remember them all. She'd want me to, and I'd be so sorry. So very sorry that I couldn't. She'd smile and give me that twirl again. She'd catch me in her face-lift bunny face, and we'd start all over again.   
  
Can't be cute. Can't be cute.  
  
She'd watch the news. LIVE. On the spot. I'd never find out why, now as it is. She'd watch. I'd watch. It'd be a silly little cute thing she'd do. Watching the news like that. She'd flip the channels after a while. The remote all sweaty and warm after being held tightly for so long. She'd been frightened. To think that those types of things would be happening then. Happening at that exact time, where she'd be watching it on her TV at home, and we'd stare in shock at some things, laugh at others.   
  
Can't be cute.  
  
She'd be still cool now. She'd do her little dance, we'd all laugh, she'd grin, we'd laugh, she'd smile. It'd be like that again, because she'd do lotsa things later. Later would be for her. But later is now. And I'm sorry, Yolei.  
  
I can't be LIVE with her. She had to go and leave us, and show me herself as I watched the news. Why can't LIVE be later, everyone? Why Davis? Why Kari? TK?! Momma??! GRANDFATHER???!!... Why can't I see her now? She'd smile.  
  
I won't be cute. That'd be her.  
  
  
***  
  
Ok, seriously... 3 fics in 1 night is some record for me! Dude!! I feel so alive now...but I admit I was really sad at the end of this fic. I just decided to write something else before my spark went out and this THIS appeared. Stupid Cody and Yolei friendships...always make me cry..  
  
Yes, I know it was a strange pov fic. Why do I write them so much???! I always confuse people. If you weren't confused, I am very very very happy.   
  
Digimon not mine, go away stupid Saban.  



End file.
